El diario de Lily
by AriLu
Summary: Harry encuentra un diario, una prueba de que sus padres existieron y la vida que llevaron en los mismo pasillos de Hogwarts Harry mirara el recuerdo de sus padres a través de el diario de su nocerá a sus padres y a todas las personas que fueron importantes en su vida. Esta es la historia de Lily Evans antes de ser Lily Potter
1. Prologo

**los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todos sabemos que son obra de la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING**

* * *

_EL DIARIO DE LILY_

PROLOGO

La carta que recibió Lily el día que cumplió 11 años le cambio la vida.

Desde siempre ella se había considerado "fuera de lo normal" y nada parecida a su hermana Petunia. Solo bastaba con el ver el cabello para darse cuenta que Lily no era una persona del todo normal.

Pero de considerarse diferente a saber que era una bruja había sido algo de magnitud insospechable.

Cuando atravesó aquella pared hacia el callejón Diagon y vio todas esas cosas que solo aparecían en cuentos de hadas tuvo que retroceder y analizar todo aquello preguntándose una y mil veces "¿Es esto posible?"

—Vamos Lily, andando—le dijo su madre quien la tomo de la mano y jaló de la pequeña niña.

—Increíble… —susurro ella —¿Mamá de donde sacaremos dinero para esto… nosotros no tenemos monedas de oro— dijo Lily.

Su padre no había venido porque Petunia se había negado rotundamente a ir a "ese lugar"

—No te preocupes Lily, el profesor Dumbledore nos ha dado un poco dinero—mostro la bolsita—Ya lo pagaremos después— sonrió —Ahora… ¿por donde comenzamos? —

Túnicas, calderos, libros, fotografías movibles y un montón de cosas nuevas que abrumaban a la pequeña pelirroja

—Falta… una varita—dijo su madre

Caminaron hasta una tienda de aspecto bastante gastado y entraron. Un anciano con una agilidad sorprendente apareció del fondo de la tienda.

—Primer año en Hogwarts ¿Tu nombre preciosa? — preguntó el anciano mientras hacía las mediadas correspondientes

—Lily Evans— dijo ella mirando el montón de cajas apiladas

—Creo que la tengo…— el anciano casi corrió hasta el primer estante y buscó en la segunda hilera. Saco una caja de color café y volvió hasta la muchacha —Tómala—

Lily tomo la varita que estaba dentro y la agito ligeramente, chispas rojas y doradas salieron

—Si… lo sabía. Sauce, veinticinco centímetros, elástica. Buena para encantamientos— dijo Ollivander.

Lily abrió los ojos y contemplo la varita, su varita, no había duda. Lily Evans era una bruja.

Salió de la tienda con una enorme sonrisa.

—Aun queda un poco de dinero… ¿Por qué no vamos a comprar algo para ti? —

Lily asintió gustosa y caminaron por el callejón Diagon. Cuando habían comprado los libros en Flourish y Blotts no notaron que a la entrada de la tienda había un pequeño apartado

"Diarios Mágicos, en oferta. Solo 5 galeones"

Lily los miro detenidamente —Mamá… uno de estos— dijo Lily. Su madre asintió gustosa y la muchacha escogió un diario de tapa dura y roja.

—¿Qué tienen de mágicos estos diarios? — pregunto Lily.

La anciana miro a la muchacha con una sonrisa como si la respuesta fuera obvia pero contesto.

—Bueno pequeña pelirroja… este diario guardara tus palabras hasta el día en el que mueras y solo alguien de tu propia sangre podrá leerlo, algún día— sonrió la anciana

Lily tomo el diario y lo apretó contra ella maravillada por el objeto. Su mamá pago y la anciana dio la vuelta para irse.

—¡Espere! — grito Lily. La anciana se detuvo y la miro —No me dio llave para abrirlo— dijo señalando el broche para introducir la llave.

—Basta una gota de tu sangre y solo tú podrás abrirlo—dijo la anciana y siguió su ritmo.

Lily miro el diario de color rojo intenso como su cabello, aquella sería su última noche en casa.

Tomo un pequeño alfiler y se pincho el dedo dejando escapar una gota de sangre que cayo de inmediato en el broche del diario y este se abrió. Solo para ella.

—A limpiar— dijo Ginny sonriendo. Harry levanto una ceja y miro a su futura esposa.

Limpiar la casa de los Black, ahora su casa… sería algo en verdad agotador.

—Comencemos en el cuarto de Sirius… estoy seguro de que debe tener telarañas— dijo Harry.

Ambos muchachos subieron las escaleras. Tiraron aquellas cosas que simplemente no servían y guardaron todas las que significaban algo a Sirius.

—¿Harry y que haremos con los libros? — pregunto Ginny

—Bueno… seguro tiene muchos libros de Hogwarts, metámoslos en una caja y subámoslos al almacén—

Habían decidido hacer todo eso manualmente por respeto a las cosas de Sirius. Dentro del armario Ginny tomo un paquete envuelto.

_Para Harry_

—Harry… creo que esto es para ti— dijo Ginny entregándole el paquete al muchacho

Harry quito la envoltura, dentro había una radiante libreta color rojo y sobre ella una carta

"_Lily siempre dijo que si algún día tenía un hijo quería que este diario llegara a sus manos, nadie sabe lo que contiene porque solo tu lo puedes abrir… seguramente para cuando lo encuentres yo estaré muerto, pues de otra forma no estarías leyendo esta carta. Disfrútalo Harry contenga lo que contenga"_

* * *

**Bueno este es el inicio de esta historia espero les haya gustado. gracias por leer y por comentar.**

**nos leemos luego ^.^**


	2. El día mas magico

1-El día mas magico

Harry pincho su dedo y la gota de sangre cayó sobre el broche del diario abriéndolo. Las páginas estaban en blanco. El muchacho volteo a ver a Ginny con cara de desconcierto esperando que ella le dijera como funcionaba, pero ella estaba igual.

Harry miro la primera hoja y las letras comenzaron a aparecer

_— "Querido Diario Mágico…_

—¿Harry? ¿Qué lees?— pregunto Ginny desconcertada

—El diario— contestó él —¿No lo ves? —

—No… sigue en blanco—

—Bueno… Sirius dijo que solo yo lo puedo ver… tal vez sea eso— dijo Harry.

La pelirroja asintió mientras se sentaba a su lado —Entonces léelo— sonrió Ginny

_—"Querido diario Mágico hoy fue mi primer día en Hogwarts, ¡Se entra al Anden atravesando una pared! El tren es de color rojo brillante. Snape estuvo conmigo desde el principio y aunque él me ha contado mucho de Hogwarts no se compara con verlo en persona. El castillo es inmenso ¡las escaleras se mueven! Los retratos hablan. Mi dormitorio esta justo detrás de un retrato un sombrero me ha puesto en… comenzare desde el principio…_

Me despedí de mis padres hasta que estos se perdieron de vista. Petunia no había ido, ganó la batalla después de un enorme berrinche.

—Por aquí Lily—dijo Snape y me guio hasta un compartimiento vacío.

Snape miraba frecuentemente a la puerta como si esperara a que alguien viniera pero la única que los visito fue una amable señora con un carrito de dulces

—Espero que quedemos en la misma casa— dijo Snape mientras sonreía ligeramente. Lily asintió jugando con el cromo de rana de Merlín. —Slytherin es la mejor opción— soltó alegremente.

Justo en ese momento frente a la puerta del compartimiento dos muchachos se detuvieron —Mis padres y mi hermano me mataran si no quedo en Slytherin— dijo el muchacho de cabello negro

—Te juro Sirius que si yo quedo en Slytherin me marcho del colegio— contesto el castaño.

—Espero romper la tradición— fue lo ultimo que dijo Sirius mientras seguían caminando.

Snape mantenía el ceño fruncido y dio un bufido de burla —Los mejores han estado en Slytherin—

Intente no preocuparme por aquello en ese momento, ¡el cromo de Merlín era fantástico!

No recuerdo en que momento caí dormida pero me levante unos minutos antes de que el tren se detuviera.

Ya con uniforme baje del tren y seguí al enorme guardabosques hasta unas pequeñas balsas que nos llevarían al castillo.

Jamás olvidare la primera vez que lo vi. Oscuro y con cada ventana con una brillante luz. El castillo es imponen, intocable, te ve como si te retara a derribarlo. Es asombroso ¿Cómo es que los no mágicos no lo ven?

No lo puedes ignorar. Cuando llegamos a la orilla y bajamos de las balsas la puerta principal se abrió lentamente.

—Los de primer año— dijo el guardabosques.

—Gracias Hagrid— dijo sin sonrisa la mujer —Yo soy la profesora McGonagall, en segundos pasaron al comedor y serán seleccionados para sus casas—

Por alguna razón nadie dijo nada, muy al contrario asentimos temerosos de aquella mujer de mirada severa.

Cuando entramos al castillo ¡Madre mía! El techo no era techo era cielo. Creo que debía de quedar impresionada por ese hecho más que por las velas flotando.

—Esta encantado, Lily, claro que hay techo— me dijo Snape.

Un poco avergonzada retire la mirada y observe todo el salón, todos nos veían con la misma cara, sonriendo de ver llegar a los nuevos miembros del colegio.

Nos detuvimos frente a un banco donde reposaba un sombre y este comenzó a "cantar" y luego uno a uno nos iban pasando y nos colocaban el sombrero para mandarnos a una casa.

Los dos muchachos que mencione anteriormente quedaron en Gryffindor pero Snape quedo en Slytherin y yo en Gryffindor. Creo que esto en verdad lo disgusto.

Cuando me senté en la mesa de Gryffindor el muchacho castaño que ya había visto antes fue el primero en presentarse. Su nombre es James Potter.

La sala de Gryffindor esta detrás de un retrato.

Comparto mi dormitorio con 4 muchachas más pero solo una de ellas se presento, su nombre es Alice, tiene el cabello corto y cara redonda y al parecer le gusta mucho sonreír. Las otras solo sé que se llaman Ruth, Abby y Sabina, pero parece que ellas ya se conocían y Alice y yo no formamos parte de su grupo.

De toda manera no es tan importante.

Probablemente mañana que me encuentre a Snape estará enojado por que no quede en Slytherin pero nuestro horario es muy parecido así que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos.

_… por ahora me voy a dormir, fue el día más extraño y más hermoso de mi joven vida… simplemente ¡EL DIA MAS MAGICO!, siquiera hasta ahora. Magos y brujas ¡jamás pensé que a mi me pasaría! Esto es fabuloso y mañana comienzo mis clases mágicas. _

_Buenas noches, Querido Diario Mágico"_

Harry miro a Ginny deseoso de continuar leyendo y ella asintió feliz por que su futuro esposo pudiera conocer –de manera peculiar- a sus padres.

Harry miro de nuevo el diario y continúo leyendo

_—"La clase de pociones ha sido…_

_**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**La clase de pociones fue genial, Snape es muy bueno en esta asignatura a un muchacho llamado Peter le explotar 4 pociones. Hay también un muchacho llamado Frank que…**_

* * *

_**espero les haya gustado es el primer capitulo del diario de lily jejeje**_

_**comenten si les ha gustado y si no tambien !todo se vale!**_

_**gracias por leer y gracias a todos los que pusieron la historia en favoritas **_

_**nos leemos pronto ^.^**_


	3. Amigos

2-Amigos

Harry siguió leyendo con entusiasmo, mucho más entusiasmada que cuando encontró la carta que su madre le mandaba a Sirius

—"_La clase de pociones fue genial, Snape es muy bueno en esta asignatura a un muchacho llamado Peter le explotar 4 pociones. Hay también un muchacho llamado Frank que…_

—¿Hija de muggles? — me pregunto el profesor.

El profesor de pociones se llama Horace Slughorn y parece sorprenderle todo lo que hacemos, es un profesor increíble.

En Gryffindor hay varios muchachos que se dieron a notar rápidamente, Sirius… Black (creo) es bastante guapo y se le dan muy bien las transformaciones también esta James Potter que es bastante bueno en casi todo, menos en agradarme, es arrogante y habla como si lo supiera todo, Peter Pettigrew es un muchacho notable pero porque todo parece salirle mal, solo hoy en clase de pociones exploto 4 calderos también esta mi mejor amigo Severus Snape a quien se le dan muy bien las pociones. Y también esta Frank Longbottom un muchacho simpático que es muy bueno en la mayoría de las materias, pociones se le da grandioso… bueno continuo.

—Me parece excepcional tu poción ¡5 puntos a Gryffindor! — claro que eso me puso muy feliz.

De salida de la clase Snape parecía molesto y esto me lo confirmo en unos minutos.

—¡No puedo creer que no estés en Slytherin! Eres grandiosa— me dijo y yo me sonroje un poco

Cuando pasaron junto a nosotros James y Sirius corriendo y tiraron los libros de Snape.

—Venga Sirius— grito James y como si no nos hubieran visto siguieron corriendo.

—Son molestos— se quejo Snape mientras recogía sus cosas —Nos vemos luego— me dijo y se fue hacia la sala común de Slytherin… creo.

Seguí caminando por el vacío pasillo pero justo cuando estaba a punto de doblar salir escuche algo extraño, como un llanto. Me volví par seguir la pista y encontré a Alice justo detrás de una estatua.

—¿Qué pasa Alice? — le pregunte pero ella se levanto de un sobresalto y negó con la cabeza aun empapada de lagrimas.

—Nada— me dijo

—A si ¿Qué pasa Alice? — le volví a preguntar sonriéndole y eso pareció tener efecto porque me sonrió de vuelta

—Esas muchachas… las del dormitorio, me han gritado frente a todos que jamás serían mis amigas—

Supuse que Alice se sentía sola así que sonreía y le tendí una mano

—Pues yo quisiera ser tu amiga— le dije y sus ojos parecieron brillar.

—¿Pasa algo aquí? — dijo una tercera voz. Era Frank Longbottom —¿Por qué lloras? —

—¡Oh! — grito Alice y cuando Frank se acercó a ella sus ojos brillaron con ilusión, o eso me pareció y luego no pudo hablar.

—Unas muchachas han sido muy crueles con ella— conteste yo

—Ya veo. No llores pareces un duendecillo— dijo él en tono de broma y Alice rio secándose las lagrimas.

No entendí a que venía la comparación pero a ella eso le divertía mucho.

Los tres caminamos hasta el gran comedor y comimos algo.

—La siguiente clase es herbología— dije

—¡Oh no! Eso se me da terrible— dijo Frank con un enorme bocado de pan.

No recuerdo el resto de la conversación pero cuando estábamos en la clase de herbología, Frank no había mentido. No dio una con todas las pobres plantas.

—¡ah! — grito el muchacho cuando una planta con un tentáculo, creo, le atrapo el dedo. Otro muchacho le desenredo la planta.

—Debes acariciarlas para que no te ataquen— le dijo.

Siendo sincera no lo había visto antes pero hablaba de manera serena y tranquila —Remus Lupin— se presentó y Frank le dio las gracias tantas veces que perdí la cuenta.

—Oye pelirroja— dijo James y yo volteé fastidiada, no me gusta ese sobrenombre. —¿Eres amiga de ese Slytherin ¿no? — yo asentí —¿Cómo se llama? —

—Severus Snape— le dije y me volteé a hablar con Alice.

Intente no oírlos más pero James es una persona bastante ruidosa.

El resto del día fue bastante normal, la clase de transformaciones es bastante difícil la profesora McGonagall no tiene piedad aunque somos de primer grado.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras es bastante entretenida. Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y por alguna razón a Remus se le da bastante bien.

Alice es excelente en historia de la magia, tiene una memoria impresionante.

Alice es una gran amiga, abajo pongo una foto de nosotras dos ¡las fotografías se mueven!

Siento que Severus ha estado algo distante pero seguramente es por los horarios diferentes aunque compartimos muchas clases.

Por los pasillos se han levantado rumores y chismes que culminan con "tiempos oscuros, muy oscuros, se avecinan"

Alice no me lo quiso explicar del todo pero Snape me dio un gran discurso sobre un gran mago muy temido que estaba volviéndose muy fuerte y peligroso, y pareció hablar con admiración.

Frank concluyo con que Hogwarts era el lugar mas seguro de todos.

Remus se negó a decir palabra de lo que sucedía

James en cambio hablaba en voz alta sobre lo grandioso que Dumbledore era y como vencería a "quien-tu-sabes"

No se porque nadie me dice su nombre.

—"_Sea lo que sea en Hogwarts todos parecen sentirse en calma, creo que he conseguido buenos amigos, pero apenas es mi primera semana. ¡no quiero salir de este colegio! ¡ES FANTASTICO!_

Harry miro la foto que estaba pegada. Dentro dos muchachas reían, Harry reconoció la sala común de Gryffindor.

—¡Mira Ginny! La mamá de Neville—

Pero Ginny solo levanto una ceja, ella no veía nada. Harry lo había olvidado e hizo un encantamiento copiador a la foto que copio una foto igual y la enseño a Ginny.

—¡Vaya! Si es muy parecida a el— dijo Ginny sonriendo —Deberíamos enviársela ¿no? Seguro querrá tenerla.

Harry asintió entusiasmado con la idea y escribió una pequeña carta a Neville. Hedwig II emprendió vuelvo hacia la casa de Neville.

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

—"…**Eso es Quidditch… es tan peligroso, ¡Jamás dejare a mi hijo o hija jugar a esa cosa ¡No puede haber un deporte más peligroso!..."**

* * *

**BUENO HE AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y GUSTEN DEJAR UN COMENTARIO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO ^.^**


	4. Quidditch

3-Quidditch

Aquel día no les dio tiempo de seguir leyendo y debido a que la casa aun era inhabitable por el polvo Ginny y Harry tuvieron que dormir en la estancia, aunque no se quejaron Kretcher había hecho un gran trabajo limpiado esa área.

—Vamos Harry, se que te mueres por seguir leyendo— dijo Ginny con una bonita sonrisa.

Harry no lo resituó y tomo el diario.

—"_Alice me levanto muy temprano, no entendí muy bien a que se debía su alegría hasta que comenzó a gritar…_

Alice movía mi cama frenéticamente —Despierta, despierta— me decía

—¿Qué pasa? — me desperté sobresaltada, Alice vestía todo de rojo y tenía una enorme sonrisa

—El primer partido de Quidditch, es hoy… ¡Gryffindor contra Slytherin! ¡Vamos! — me grito

Me levante como pude y solo me puse una bufanda para denotar mi casa. Ya en los jardines hacia el estadio (cuando Alice estaba mas calmada) pregunte "¿Que es Quidditch?"

Y los que me escucharon soltaron gritos de asombro como si lo que acabara de decir fuera una enorme grosería.

—Bueno es… es… es un deporte— Alice no me dio mejor explicación

—Oye duendecillo ¡por aquí! — grito Frank y Alice extendió una mano para saludarlo —Vamos Lily— me dijo

—Lily aquí— grito Snape y justo cuando yo mire a Snape, Alice despareció entre la multitud.

—Primer partido—dijo Snape con una media sonrisa —El próximo año yo también participare— me dijo. El también solo llevaba una bufanda que mostraba que era un Slytherin

Cuando llegamos al estadio y el partido comenzó Snape comenzaba explicarme las reglas. Toda la cosa acaba cuando el buscador toma la snitch, pero eso también quiere decir que el partido puede durar horas… días… semanas… meses.

Este juego solo duro 2 horas y media y todos parecían muy emocionados por eso. Entonces una pelota… quaffle o blugder o no se como se le escapo a uno de esos jugadores que traen un bat… ¡golpeadores! E impacto justo con la mandíbula del… portero o arquero o guarda-aros y este cayo unos… bastantes metros hacia abajo.

—Eso es Quidditch… es tan peligroso— dije mientras el pobre portero era llevado a la enfermería —Jamás dejare a mi hijo o hija jugar a esa cosa—

Alguien grito ¡Tommy a atrapado la snitch. Gryffindor gana

—¡Es el deporte mas peligroso del mundo! — grite y Snape me miro como divertido.

—Es genial— me contesto y luego nos separamos hacia nuestras casas.

Me queje todo el día de ese deporte de salvajes pero Alice y Frank parecían muy entusiasmados por el deporte.

—El próximo año aplicare para ser guardametas— dijo Frank

Alice palideció un poco —Creo que es muy peligroso—

—Tendré mucho cuidado— le dijo el mientras le acariciaba el cabello fraternalmente

Estoy casi segura de que Alice gusta de Fran y Frank gusta de Alice

—¿Tu también Frank? — pregunto James mientras el y su pandillita se sentaban junto a nosotros frente a la chimenea —Sirius y yo aplicaremos para ser golpeadores—

—¡Esos salvajes con los bats! — grite asombrada pero Sirius y James solo se rieron de mi comentario.

—Claro… aunque no me importaría también ser buscador— dijo James

—¡Ni hablar!— le contesto Sirius —¡Jamás ganaríamos! imagina que se te caen los lentes y quedas tan ciego como un topo—

James le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Sirius y ambos comenzaron a reír.

—¿Y alguien sabe como se encuentra el arquero? — pregunte

—¡A Reg! Esta bien la enfermera Pomfrey le arreglo la mandíbula en segundos— dijo Sirius

—Andando… hace un lindo día para estar acá— dijo James y los cuatro amigos se marcharon rápidamente.

Mire un momento a Alice quien hablaba tranquilamente con Frank.

El día paso normal a excepción de eso.

El Quidditch me parece algo incomprensible y primitivo, pero parece ser que a los magos les fascina… algo así como el futbol.

James, Sirius y Frank quieren aplicar para estar en el equipo el próximo año… y ahora ¡Alice también!

¿Están todos locos?

_Juro queridísimo diario mágico que si algún día tengo un hijo ¡Jamás le permitiré jugar semejante juego de salvajes!"_ —

Harry soltó unas pequeñas risas, probablemente su madre se hubiera enojado muchísimo si supiera que su propio hijo, al que juro que JAMAS dejaría jugar semejante juego, se había convertido en el buscador de Gryffindor más joven en mucho tiempo.

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

—"**James es un idiota….Parece que la rivalidad de Slytherin y Gryffindor es mucho mas grande de lo que Severus me había dicho…**

* * *

**BUENO HE AQUI EL 4 O TERCER CAPITULO COMO LO VEAN JAJAJA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADOO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME AGREGARON A FAVORITOS.**


End file.
